A Walk on the Dark Side
by Brain-Dancer
Summary: This is a tale of Zuko in Ba Sing Se right after he helped Azula defeat Aang. Warning: Very Mature. Rape/Violence It is tied into A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se. This is a disturbing and dark look at a very troubled young man, capable of doing... anything to regain his father's approval.
1. Descent

**A Walk on the Dark Side**

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. **_

_**Ba Sing Se has just fallen to the unscrupulous Azula and the traitorous Dai Li. Prince Zuko joined forces with his sister to defeat the young Avatar and his erstwhile fellow captive, Katara.**_

_**Victory is not all smiles and pats on the back as he wrestles with his conscience and the morality that Iroh had so dutifully taught him.**_

_**He comes up with a plan to become a son that Ozai would truly respect.**_

_**Warning: Very Mature. Rape/Violence **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Descent**_

_Zuko_

Son of Fire Lord Ozai and the Lady Ursa

Restored with Honor and Title Crowned Prince

Hero of the Fire Nation

Conqueror of Ba Sing Se - The Impenetrable City

Defeater of the Avatar and the Mighty Waterbender Katara

Zuko

Abused son of the power hungry Fire Lord Ozai.

_Forlorned and wounded son of the banished Fire Lady Ursa_

Confused, weary and angry

_Honor and Loyalty, foreign terms that pain his inner being_

Betrayer of his once caring and simple uncle Iroh

Thief, Liar and Bully

Now... Murderer

* * *

Indeed, he is a man of many faces.

Zuko felt much confusion as he stood next to the throne of the now fleeing Earth King Kuie. Atop it sat his arrogant younger sister, the master mind of the coupé that toppled the naïve and arrogant king, Azula. As beautiful as she was deadly, the young princess reveled in her new-found victory.

She had gained control of his own secret service, and then beheaded his army by capturing his main generals. It was a masterful stroke, even one Zuko could see the brilliance in. However, the final piece was the striking down of the Avatar, assuring the Fire Nations eventual victory and rule for years to come, if not forever.

So why the turmoil?

Why the despair?

He had broken his own rule in believing her.

What happened to '_Azula always lies,_' that he forgot and turned on the Avatar?

What made him choose to fight alongside her and not stand with his uncle... his faithful mentor?

Here was the Water Tribe girl, so willing to try to remove his scar, and yet he still moved even against her!

But he knew his most heinous act was the betrayal of his uncle who went with him into exile, ignoring the shame as he searched for the Avatar.

How could he do these things and for what, he had to ask himself.

"Today you restored your own honor," Azula had said with her hand on his shoulder so confidently.

He scoffed inwardly, "Like you know what honor really is Azula. Nothing we did today had any semblance of honor. So what have I done? So is this father's price to welcome me back?" he asked himself.

"Azula... I have to go," he told his sister suddenly.

"Where to Zuzu? We were going to have a little celebration, the girls and I. Mai, I know really wants to talk to you," she replied, almost as in a natural voice.

He looked down, "Maybe later, I-I just need to clear my head, get my thought in order. Everything has happened so fast, especially with uncl..."

"He's a traitor Zuzu," she exclaimed as she stood to look her brother in the eye. "We would both be in the dungeons at the bottom of this place if you had trusted him."

She read the angst that resonated across his weary expression. "Go brother, the city is yours... do what you want! To the victor, the spoils. Take a purse with you... the locals don't know we are their masters yet... but soon. Enjoy... plow a few maidens, that should sweeten my dear brother's disposition."

One of the Dai Li handed the Fire Prince a coin belt. From the weight, he could tell it was loaded. He didn't bother to thank the man, simply started walking.

"Follow him," the princess ordered, "... but do not interfere. Make sure he has everything he desires. He of course... is my dear brother."

Zuko felt like his mind was slipping away as he wandered from the Palace Compound that was now in the firm control of the Fire Nation. Tomorrow, the mighty walls of Ba Sing Se, the Impenetrable City, would come down without a single fire-ball being launched.

"What a great victory, they'll say back home," he thought in a mocking tone. "Well, all it took was betrayal and the death of a twelve-year-old boy... who once asked me if we could possibly be friends."

He felt sick to his stomach as his head was spinning at the memory.

Now a series of faces played through his mind. He could see the disappointment in his uncle's face when the Dai Li lead him away. The hurt in the Water Tribe's girl's eyes, those penetrating blue eyes, when he attacked them. They seemed to scorch down to his very soul. It played over and over again in his mind.

"Dammit! Why did I trust you Azula and sell my soul to such a heartless witch?" he question once more.

He recalled how she smirked and gloated in Iroh's face just a few hours before, calling him a coward and traitor... once he was secured, of course.

All he had now where questions and this incredible feeling of emptiness.

It was night and much darker outside the walls, as he left the confines of the Imperial Compound.

Here the demons seemed to surface once more in his mind

"You know, Azula will never let you make it to the throne," the voice of the red dragon rang out into his thoughts.

"I am the rightful heir!" Zuko shouted to no one on the empty street. "We-we'll see about that... when the time comes!"

"Is this about the throne?" he pondered. "No... that would be shallow and petty, too much like her!" he reason, rejecting that path.

"I want my father to accept me!" he thought holding his head. "I still failed... I haven't brought him the Avatar... or at least the body. Damn that girl, snatching him away! I don't know if he'll believe that Azula killed him. He might just put me back on another Agni forsaken ship and send me out to find proof. This time I'd be all by myself," Zuko sighed in distress, as he continued to walk aimlessly into the night.

"Stupid old man," Zuko muttered. "If you really wanted to help people, you should have become the Fire Lord," he growled to himself. "You could have made things like you wanted them to be, and no one could have stopped you." He pulled a hand through his thick hair, "Maybe Azula was right, you were just too weak after Lu Ten died. It took the fight right out of you. You could have been the conqueror of Ba Sing Se instead of her. Stupid old man, its like father says… only the crafty and the strong have the right to rule."

He started pacing in a circle, muttering to himself between loud curses.

"I have to get back to being me... the old me," Zuko thought. In his mind, he was feeling conflicted by the pangs of guilt and he knew he had to get rid of these crippling feeling.

"I have to be... no, I must be, more like you sister," he finally said out loud. "If you are the perfect daughter, then being like you, Azula, will make me the perfect son. This Zuko, the kind and gentle tea server... must die," he proclaimed to himself triumphantly. "I need a... no, I need a sacrifice. Something, ah... someone, that will prove that I'm nothing like you old man!"

Zuko could feel the coldness creep into his heart as a wicked grin crossed his lips.

He stopped and took a look around. He didn't recognize the area. "Well uncle, you did want me to get to know her better... and I guess for once, I'll take your advice, just probably not the way you meant it," he snickered as he hailed a cab.

He first made his way to the fountain where he had lit the lights and luminaries in the small pool that surrounded it. It was as dark and just as deserted as before. He recalled how the firelight had danced upon the water.

"What the hell," he said to himself, as he started to firebend. "It really doesn't matter now, does it?"

Zuko lit the place up with a marvelous display of precision. Working out some frustration along with his obvious act of rebellion. He stretched his arms and shoulders, still sore from some of the hits he took earlier.

"Do you think that was wise Prince Zuko?" the Dai Li agent asked as he stepped from the shadows.

"What's done, is done... so leave me the hell alone," Zuko snapped with a hard glare.

"My Lord, the populace does not yet know…"

"Silence you traitorous dog, you have no right to speak to me!" the prince yelled, brandishing blazing fire daggers. "You correct me again and I'll burn your fucking eyes out!"

"My apologies your Majesty," the agent exclaimed bowing "I will not make the mistake again."

"Get out of my sight! Go report back to my sister that I am out for a bit of a good time... plowing a few maiden and all... just as she suggested. I don't want to be disturbed tonight and I wish to celebrate our victory, in my own special way. Do I make myself clear?"

The man did not speak, simply bowed and disappeared into the shadows again.

Zuko knew Azula was having him watched, possibly worried about his attitude, not that she cared about him personally. He hoped that the message would get back to her and ease her mind..._ well not really_.

He now set his mind again on the task at hand, "She, and those breast, should be at Pao's Teashop, maybe even using the coupon you gave her uncle. I think I owe her a kiss or two as well. Be it far from me to leave a lady wanting… hey Lee my man? It's been a while since I plowed a maiden... wonder if Earth Kingdom girl's walls are as thick as the city's," he laughed evilly.

Even as he chuckled to himself, in the glow of the torches and fountain, darkness seemed to surround him, and he felt it closing in on his very soul.


	2. The Hunt

**A Walk on the Dark Side**

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story.**_

_**Ba Sing Se has just fallen to the unscrupulous Azula and the traitorous Dai Li. Prince Zuko joined forces with his sister to defeat the young Avatar and his erstwhile fellow captive, Katara.**_

_**Victory is not all smiles and pats on the back as he wrestles with his conscience and the morality that Iroh had so dutifully taught him.**_

_**He comes up with a plan to become a son that Ozai would truly respect.**_

_**Warning: Very Mature. Rape/Violence**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**The Hunt**

He didn't bother to go in but waited outside the small, rundown, little tea shop. He knew she was a creature of habit, and like clockwork she stepped out the door. She wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her as she scuffled along the walkway, staring down at the pavement.

"Peasant… a simple, thoughtless _peasant..._ but a pretty one nonetheless," he decided as he felt his desire begin to rise.

She was just like a simple, hapless elf-deer, and he, a mighty bear-sabercat, he imagined as he began to follow her down the dimly lit, narrow street.

"Soon my dear, I will be feasting on that soft, delicate body of yours," he thought almost drooling. The analogy of the hunt, stirred him even more as he quickened his pace.

"See uncle, this is power, true power. Not like your childish, simple ideas. Those foolish words... kindness and humbleness, all stupid and weak words. What have they gotten you and that dumb Avatar... locked up and dead... well maybe dead," he snarled to himself. "Now, I'm going to enjoy the date I never finished, thanks to you."

He was just a couple of meters behind the unsuspecting girl now, "Hi Jin… I've finally found you after all this time," he remarked with a shy smile.

"Lee," the startled girl gasped as she stopped in her tracks, turning around. "Where have you been! I mean... how are you, and what do you mean by... finally found me?"

"Oh Jin, my uncle and I started a new tea shop... so... uh, well I've been very busy. I've really missed you after our date. To tell you the truth, I just couldn't get you off my mind. I was such a fool for not continuing with you. You know, for not returning your special gift of affection to me," Zuko groaned lightly as if upset. "I didn't know if I would ever get another chance with you, or even if you would want to see me again."

She smiled brightly, "Silly boy…," Jin answered truly touched by his act, "...all you have to do is ask me. After we kissed, I thought we... well, we would start something, but then you turned and looked so sad. You said... it was 'complicated'. So Lee, did you get that complication resolved?"

His mind clicked in, "You might say that. But my heart Jin... my heart is so wounded," he exclaimed sadly, placing a hand over his chest. "I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. You scared me so much, that's why I ran away that night. Your kiss made my pathetic life suddenly come alive. I've faced a lot of rejection, but you accepted me so easily... even with this scar on my face, it didn't mean a thing to you. Oh Jin, you are a beautiful miracle," he gushed over her until she turned cherry red.

"D-do you really think... I'm beautiful Lee?" Jin asked as she tried to smooth her brown fly away hair down.

He nodded, "You have the most amazing green eyes that I have ever seen, and your lips, they are so luscious... they just make me want to kiss you... even now."

The prince was now steadily closing the distance between himself and the nervous young woman, feeling ever more confident of his control over her.

"You promise... you won't runaway again Lee," she asked softly, looking down at the road. "You...you really hurt me when you ran away. I really liked you... and that was my first kiss that day."

"Promise" Zuko swore with a raised hand and a smile. "Your first kiss... I should have known. I won't let it be your last Jin."

They were face to face as Zuko took her chin, raising it up so that she could look into his eyes. He then kissed her gently, just like before, then he pulled away and looked at the young girl standing with lips still puckered and eyes closed. "Yes, first kiss... and a lot more firsts," he thought as he pressed in with passion, forcing his tongue into her mouth, while he gripped the sides of her face.

He could tell she had never been kissed like this as she recoiled. He strengthen his hold and soon she melted into it with heavy sighs… her tongue twisting about his. Her hands shadowed his upon her face.

"C'mon Jin… lets go back to that fountain so that we can start all over. I passed it on the way here and they had it all lit up, just like that night. We shouldn't have any bad memories between us," he exclaimed passionately, as he nipped the dazed woman's ear.

She exhaled deeply with a shuddered that ran down her spine. He seemed to have total control of her as he took her hand and lead her back the other way. He made sure to place a few more searing, mind numbing, kisses on her, keeping the crimson color in her pale face.

"This is going o be easier than I thought," her surmised in his mind, letting his hands become more familiar with her svelte form.

As they finally arrivved, they sat on a bench off the main path, in the shadows. There were a few other couples enjoying the lights and taking advantage of the romantic atmosphere.

Zuko started to kiss her neck, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin as she started to seethed, rubbing her hands through his hair and titling her head back. He stepped it up, nibbling along her collarbone that unexpectedly caused her to giggle, to his chargin.

"That tickles Lee," she remarked playfully, pulling away slightly.

He held his anger and pride in check. "Then how about this," he whispered into her ear as he started to lick further down along her chest. Almost instantly she began to breathe in and out deeply.

She was trembling, "Oh Lee... I've never…"

"Oh, but you will tonight" he thought in reply as he continued to woo her.

Zuko kissed her heavily again, breaking her train of thought and smashing through all her resistance. He wanted his quarry disoriented and more than a little confused. Most of all he wanted her so inflamed with desire she would be throwing herself at him. He pressed his hand under her breast and squeezed lightly, causing her to inhale deeply.

Jin quickly pulled back and turned away from him, as she crossed her arms over her breast. He had calculated this reaction, knowing she was a virgin. Her strategic retreat and he was about to cut her off. He had been here before and now was prepared to put on his performance that would have her grovelling before him.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked in a sincere tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did I do something to upset you... or hurt you?"

She sat with a hand over her mouth, he eyes closed tightly. The light from the lamps accented the rosy hue on her doughy cheeks. Even to the son of the Fire Lord, she did look somewhat cute in this moment.

"…Lee, uh... no man, has ever... touched me... like that before," she stuttered, attempting to regain her composure. "By Earth, we only just... just met you and I. Don't you think, we are taking this a bit to fast?" she asked turning back around to look into his golden eyes.

He smiled softly as he placed a hand on her warm cheek, "But... didn't I say, no woman has touched my heart the way that you have Jin? Didn't you believe me... did you think I would lie to you about something so important?"

He saw a bewildered and somewhat confused look cross her face, "Good, that's the look," he thought, keeping his satisfaction hidden.

"Uh... no Lee, I d-didn't say that," she stammered.

He leaned his face in closer to hers, " Then... maybe... you just don't feel the same way about me... as I do about you … is that it?" he asked in a more sober voice, his smile vanishing.

Jin felt her heart starting to pound in her chest, but it wasn't like the mere moments before, sheer passion. His question, his look... she started to fear... fear she was about to lose something... lose him. The thought though irrational, felt very real at the moment and was unraveling years of wisdom she had been taught.

She placed a hand on his scarred face, "I do feel the same Lee... I swear I do, from the moment I first saw you!"

He simply huffed at her confession, pulling her hand off his face.

"Funny, doesn't seem that way to me, I wanted to give you... me tonight. Was I so wrong in that Jin? I thought... simple man I am, that when two people love each other, that's what they do. But, obviously, you were just toying with me," he sighed looking away towards the fountain for dramatic effect. "You're not serious... or maybe you think of me as a child? Jin, I'm not a boy. I thought you were a real woman and I treated you as one, I-I guess I was wrong. Run home Jin... run home to your mommy now," Zuko uttered as he turned his back to her feigning a sob.

She reached up, but was hesitant to touch him, "Lee... oh my precious Lee, what have I done?" the startled green eyed girl asked stifling a cry. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry Lee. I do care for you... it's just that I need to know that…"

"That I love you…really love you Jin… is that what you need to know?" he said coldly, staring back at her over his shoulder. "I already said I couldn't get you off my mind and after that one kiss… just one kiss dammit… you stole my heart away, if that isn't proof, I don't know what is!" he cried spinning back around. "You don't seem to understand what it took for me to come here and find you. I-I threw away my pride and dignity as a man... what man would chase a woman and confess as I have after just one... simple... kiss?" he proposed.

He saw her resolve weakening, "And didn't I promise... I wouldn't run away again. What more do you need me to do or say Jin?" he offered in a whimper, even managing a single tear to fall.

"Boy am I good" he complimented himself.

She rubber her forehead, "I really don't know Lee… this all so sudden... and I have to think about what you're saying," Jin responded, her eyes tightly shut. "My heart and my head seem to be at war."

"Then trust me and our love," he said gently taking her calloused hands again. "These are uncertain times, and all we have is today. Look at this scar on my face. Touch it again."

She opened her eyes and placed a loving hand on the disfigured half.

"Jin, I almost lost my life in that fight and it made me look like this. But one thing good came out of it, I realized that I had to seize the moment and love where I found it. I already lost a very dear cousin to this cursed war." (Zuko didn't mention what side Lu Ten was fighting on.) "So... be mine tonight Jin. Be with me… become a real woman tonight."

She now looked deeply into his eyes and he could feel a sense of... **_Victory._**


	3. Fallen

**A Walk on the Dark Side**

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story.**_

_**Ba Sing Se has just fallen to the unscrupulous Azula and the traitorous Dai Li. Prince Zuko joined forces with his sister to defeat the young Avatar and his erstwhile fellow captive, Katara.**_

_**Victory is not all smiles and pats on the back as he wrestles with his conscience and the morality that Iroh had so dutifully taught him.**_

_**He comes up with a plan to become a son that Ozai would truly respect.**_

_**Warning: Very Mature. Rape/Violence**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Fallen**

She stared at him, seemingly observing every nuance of his handsome features.

"I don't know… you sound so sincere," she said unexpectedly still touching the scar gently.

Zuko felt his control slipping as he ground his teeth together.

"Fine then. GO! YOU DON"T LOVE ME! WHY DID YOU EVER KISS ME?" he yelled slapping her hand away. "You're just like all the others... you don't really care."

Jin jumped back as her tears started to fall in earnest, "Others... what others Lee?"

He scowled bitterly at her, "Does it really matter. I thought you were that special one for me. I searched for you... left work... left my uncle in the middle of everything to find you! And who did I find? This little girl... playing adult games and breaking my heart," he gasped shaking his head. "Well Lee, this proves it... never trust or love again. Thanks Jin for teaching me that lesson, you can go home now."

He was now pretending to softy cry into his hands, masking his obvious smirk.

Jin sat for a moment watching him as his body shook in supposed sobs. She had kissed him first and he now had come seeking her out. She truly never felt this way about any other guy and his touches and kisses made her burn deep within. He was right… nothing was certain. She most certainly had lost relatives in this endless war and now he was asking her to take a chance on love. She had taken a chance on him that night she asked him out at Pao's Teashop.

Jin took in a deep breath, "Okay Lee... I'll trust you... an-and I'll trust, our love as new as it is," she vowed as she moved closer to him. She placed her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

As He uncovered his face, he turned and kissed her gently. He then drew her into a warm and long hug, rocking her slowly back and forth. He felt her body relax in the movement.

They began to kiss heatedly once again and she did not resist his petting... actually, Jin started to enjoy his intimate touches. She wondered why she shied away before, when it was so pleasurable now.

Zuko stood and took her hand, tugging lightly at it, "Let's go Jin."

She almost fell off the bench from his sudden change of position, "Uh... Lee... where are we going?"

"To that inn over there," he pointed across the fountain. "I let a room earlier this evening. It was getting late and I didn't know when I would find you. You will come with me... you said you would trust me, right?" he asked, looking as innocent as he could.

Jin sat frozen… the look of bewilderment on her face showed that she had not expected this. But Zuko knew that tonight was his one chance, so he pressed his advantage.

He set his jaw, "Oh… I see... you're still leading me aren't you Jin? I need you as a woman... not a girl. If you're not ready to be a woman, then... please Jin, just go home to your mommy and daddy. You said you were ready... I didn't expect you to lie to me as well. Are all the women in this city such lying bitches!"

She took hold of his arm, "I'm sorry, it was just... this is just happening so fast my love. Ya know, this is my first time, with my first guy... give a girl a little warning okay?" she asked with a loving, seductive glance that caught Zuko off guard.

His smile returned, "Well milady, I will remember that. Sorry for being so pushy but I've longed and dreamed of this moment... with you," he lied.

The couple headed off to the inn that he had scoped out earlier that evening, now in the full control of the Dai Li.

Jin's stomach was filled with butterflies and she was debating with herself, "Go home girl... you barely know this boy!" she told herself. "But I did promise him I would trust him... he needs to know I will trust him," she thought looking over at his scar. "He's obviously suffered a lot already. I would just break him if I didn't keep my word."

* * *

Zuko escorted her into the small, dank room. It was the best inn in the area, and still it was nothing to be desired, by the Fire Prince's standards. The Dai Li however had made sure that the room was prepared to a standard above the usual for the young prince and his conquest. When they got into the room, there was a tray of food and a bottle of what look like wine. A rose with a note sat in the middle of the tray. He picked it up and began to read.

"_Nice to see you have gotten back to your old self Zuko. _

_Enjoy your peasant plaything for tonight. _

_I've sent some Fire Nation cognac and a few treats to help you grease the track so to speak (ha, ha), as well as a bag of 20 gold pieces for that poor girl. _

_When she awakens, all alone in the morning, she'll no doubt be very sad. Ty Lee tells me it's the worst feeling. I wouldn't know. _

_If you need anything else, the Dai Li outside the door are at your disposal. _

_A carriage is downstairs waiting to bring you back when you are finished with your little romp."_

Zuko smiled and shook his head at the almost familial tone in the note. He started to read again.

"_By the way Mai was looking for you. I told her you were on an errand for me._

_You see Zuzu, I do care and I am looking out for my Big Brother._

_Your Loving Sister_

_Azula_

_PS: You owe me a kiss, it's been awhile... my sweet Zuzu."_

"It has been awhile... but not long enough," he said under his breath with a shiver.

Zuko quickly dispelled the memory and focused on the moment. "Azula, you can be a valuable ally to have. You've always loved a good game of conquest... whether it was playing... or just to watch," he recalled with a sly grin.

"Where did all this come from Lee?" Jin exclaimed in surprise. "And Lee, this room... it must be costing you a small fortune!"

He had a hard time believing anyone could be impressed with the modest surroundings.

"You're worth it Jin... in fact, I would have paid double if I had too. And this stuff, I ordered it all for you. Knowing... no praying, that you'd be here with me tonight. You see, I trusted you, and our love, that I would find you and I was not disappointed Jin," he exclaimed as he crumpled up the note and threw it into the waste bin.

She sprang forward and kissed him passionately as the couple sat upon the narrow, hard bed as it creaked loudly. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure he could hear it. What he was aware of was her hands shaking. Zuko took the two glasses off the tray and poured them half full of the cognac.

"Here, drink it slowly," he told her. "This will help you to relax. It is called cognac, but watch out, it is kind of strong."

She took the glass and with a gulp, emptied it. Immediately started to cough violently, patting her chest as her green eyes teared up.

"I said drink slowly," he laughed softly seeing her wheezing now. "Here, let me help you. We'll do it this way, I think it will be easier."

Jin exhaled sharply as she caught her breath before Zuko took a drink of the cognac. He moved it around in his mouth, warming it with his bending.

He leaned in close to her, placing his lips to hers as if to kiss. She opened her mouth expectedly, but he instead leaked the warm liquor into her mouth. She drank it in slowly, feeling the warmth rise in the middle of her chest as her head began to swim.

"Better?" he asked as they parted and she wiped a dribble that was running down her cheek.

She nodded with a half, bashful smile as he took another swig and repeated the process over again at a bit faster rate.

"There is nothing like the feeling of a fresh victory hey, Green Dragon?" Blue Dragon annoyingly blustered in his mind.

He however maintained his focus as Jin now laid on the bed, giggling half drunk with the top of her robe half open. Her sheer linen slip was skewed, revealing a considerable amount of cleavage.

"The prize is in sight," he said to himself, feeding her one more mouth-to-mouth slow drink.

She had never had any alcoholic drink stronger than sweet wine in her entire life. With slowly being fed it from his own mouth, she was totally unaware as to how much she had actually consumed. The thought had not even crossed the young woman's mind. They started to eat the exotic sweets that she had never seen or even knew existed.

As he began to kiss down her neck, telling her naughty things, she flush bright red and giggled even more. She let his hand explore unabated beneath her breast binding.

"Please Lee, be gentle ... they aren't use to being touched," she requested, breathing deeply at his caresses.

He did not answer, only let his hand drift down to her stomach. His heart was beating fast as his amber eyes filled with lust. He scanned the young thin girl, her brown hair now mussed from his hands passing through it several times.

He was now ready to claim his prize in full. Her resistance appeared completely gone. It had been dissolved by the cognac and broken by the steady onslaught of his romantic advances.

"She's all mine now!" he told himself as his hand traveled up her inner thigh and rubbed her apex vigorously over her crude wrapping. Each layer of clothing was as a wall to him. A wall that needed to be breached until the final one within her would assure his victory.

As he watched, her passion built. Zuko slipped her green top off, before he hurriedly pulled off her skirt, throwing them to the floor beside the bed. The full slip was sheer enough to see her breast wrap and underwear clearly now.

"Lee, I just finished my cycle a few days ago" she mumbled, attempting to sit up some. "Can't we wait... you know... for my safe days? I promise, I'll..."

He slowly pushed her back down, "Don't worry about that honey… everything will be okay. If anything happens, I promise... I'll take care of you," he rattled back as he lifted the slip above her breast.

"But Lee... why can't we wait?" she asked, letting a limp hand slide down her face. "Please... let's not do it... just not tonight... okay?"

All pretense fell away as Zuko stood and quickly disrobed, letting his clothes and underwear drop in a single heap.

Even in her stupor, Jin gulped upon seeing his erection, "Lee, I really don't want to do it... please... tomorrow... I'll do it with you, I swear. I can get some herbs... they'll protect us... they'll..."

Her fear and pleading just made him bolder as he approached the end of the bed. He grabbed the sides of her underwear and ripped them down, his finger leaving bright red track upon her milky thighs. Jin winced as he threw them to the side, seeing her full downy mound.

He huffed, "Heavily wooded, not what I'm used to... but still, a nice change of pace," he thought, ignoring her groans of pain.

"Ow... that really hurt!" she cried, rubbing her sides. "I want to go home!"

This time he looked her in the eye, "Too late little girl... I'm going make you into a woman. Now shut up and lay still or I'll make you," he threatened.

Her eyes widened in horror, "B-but Lee... you said..."

"We all said things tonight, haven't we... my little liar. Be glad I'm not stuffing this in your lying mouth!" he sneered, pressing her back upon the bed. "Like you said, I've spent a small fortune on all this... the least you can do is show some gratitude. I'm almost at my limit with all your cock teasing!"

"Teasing? I haven't been teasing you," she objected in tears. "Please... I'll do other things... my hands... my breast... you said you like my breast..."

Her fear grew as she saw the dark expression on his stony face. He had grown silent once again as he got on top of her.

"Please Lee... no... please no..." she whined lowly now.

He forced her legs apart, positioning himself as he viciously pulled her breast band up, revealing her bosom.

She was gasping and whimpering, attempting to fight against the effect of the alcohol and him. Her arms felt as though they were made of lead, but as weak as a baby's. Jin put the palms of her outstretched hands on his shoulders, pushing him up, as she turned her face away from his.

Her vain struggles made him chuckle lightly. But it was her expression he found the most amusing, as he could see that her eyes were tightly closed and her lips pursed. The young prince seized her wrists and pinned them above her head feeling her trying to bring her legs back together.

"You know what Jin... you do have nice breast... but tonight, they just won't do," he teased her as he bit her earlobe, drawing blood, making her yelp loudly as he wedged his body completely between her thighs.

"Don't do this Green Dragon, look into your heart and do the right thing!" Red Dragon warned with a deep roar.

"The last wall Green Dragon... and this spoil of war is yours. She is just like this city… weak and easily controlled. Look at her, cowering before her lord! You have a right to her... you are her conqueror, now conquer!" Blue Dragon bellowed in response.

"Don't listen to the Blue Dragon! She would have you lose your soul and your way completely. She only knows the darkness that will eventually lead to utter madness," Red Dragon cautioned as he snapped at the Blue Dragon.

"Power, strength... what more is there. This gives you the right to rule… for these you were born. Why are you listening to this old, weak, fool again? You know what is expected of you, she wants it... she came here of her own free will. She knew what she was getting into! So, who are you going to be Green Dragon? Fire Prince Zuko, or a simple peasant serving tea?" the Blue Dragon snarled, shooting a bright blue flame at the Red Dragon, totally obscuring him.

Zuko was totally incensed as gritted his teeth. The battle that raged in his mind mirrored the present as the captured Jin pulled, trying to free her hands.

"Lee you're hurting me really bad...," she whined as she stared into his strained face. "Why are you doing this? I love you... I wasn't teasing you... I would never..."

He opened his eyes and looked down into her wide doe like ones.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled into her face. "You don't love me... you don't even know me!"

"Look Zuzu... she's so frighten and vulnerable," Blue Dragon whispered. "Such a lovely sacrifice, worthy of a prince like yourself. Now prove yourself... one last wall!"

He hesitated, loosening for a second his grip.

The claws of the Blue Dragon seemed to cut into his very flesh, "Take her now Green Dragon... or be forever too weak to rule! Your father will keep you in exile... chasing ghost!"

With that last rebuke, he thrust into her with all the his might, ripping through the last wall.

Jin's back arched as high as she could against his weight as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. She strained in a deep frown, defining the muscles in her neck, unable to twist free... or even barely move from his near superhuman strength. Her body sank back down as he partially withdrew only to batter down in her again and again as she sobbed and struggled.

Zuko soon realized that all the wails and wrestling had ceased, "That's better isn't it Jin?" he asked looking into her face. What he saw shook him to his core.

She was staring up at him, her glistening jade eyes unwavering in their accusing gaze.

He recognized the look in her eyes. It was the one he saw in his Uncle's and that Water Tribe girl's… it was betrayal. He saw the tears still falling from the corners, and finally she was weeping convulsively with his every stroke.

"W-why Lee... why h-have you done this to meee..." she asked through her sobbing, "I-I loved you... t-trusted you..."

He quickened his strokes to bring about his release. He pressed in even deeper as it flowed, making sure he kept eye contact with her. The Fire Prince wanted her to know that she had been his prey and this had nothing to do with love, that useless emotion. He had been strong, like his father and sister.

"This is your own fault for being so trusting and stupid Jin," he thought as he abruptly pulled out and stood up from the bed.

Zuko didn't bother to turn around and look at her as he dressed. He did however get curious when he heard no crying or cursing… just quiet breathing coming form the bed. When he did turn around, he was quite surprised by the sight.

There was Jin, curled up on it with a serene look on her face. She had evidently passed out right after the …Zuko couldn't bring himself to say or think the word. He found a quill and ink and wrote her a short note telling her to take the gold and thanking her for a lovely night as if it were a normal date.

"Agni... let her rest well and have good dreams," he prayed as he covered her with the coarse wool blanket. He even took a moment to pick up her clothes, hanging them up neatly.

When he left the room, two Dai Li agents emerged from the shadows. "All is ready my lord, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed yourself," one of them said with a sneer.

Zuko wanted to set the man aflame but instead ignored him and made his way down to the coach. He couldn't get her stare out of his mind, or her question.

"I guess... you're not the only one asking me that today Jin," he muttered to himself, his jaw beginning to shake.

Suddenly, his stomach heaved and as soon as he got outside, he dropped to knees and vomited violently by the wheel of the carriage.

"Poor Zuzu, wouldn't mother be so proud of you. How pitiful you are Green Dragon. You couldn't even enjoy your little treat without losing your dinner... so filled with... **_guilt_**," Blue Dragon mocked, as he felt another surge rising.

Zuko added another infamous title to his list.

Defiler of the innocent… Rapist

_fin_


End file.
